The present invention relates to the general class of toys wherein the child is permitted to steer a toy vehicle from a remote position. In particular, the present invention utilizes a constant frequency handheld sound wave generating unit to transmit sonic waves to a transducer within the vehicle which is responsible for translating the sound waves into proportional electrical signals which energize an electromagnet which is responsible for actuating a system which changes the front wheels from a straight ahead direction to a turning direction and vice versa. In this manner, the necessity of electrically connecting the toy vehicle to the remote control station with wiring is eliminated. Moreover, the toy vehicle disclosed herein utilizes a simplified electro-mechanical sonic responsive system for actuating the steering system.